The prior art includes lighting systems on the exterior of a vehicle using LED's or very well packaged incandescent light bulbs. However, the harsh environment conditions related to the exterior of the vehicle make the use of these systems expensive and often problematic.
The present invention provides advantages and alternatives over the prior art.